villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bandar Log
The Bandar Log are supporting antagonists in Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book. They are a treacherous group of monkeys who do not follow the Law of the Jungle, have no leader, and are considered outcasts of the Jungle and they only fear the large snake named Kaa. In the 1967 Disney animated film, they were voiced by Pete Henderson, the late Bill Skiles, and the late Hal Smith. In the 1994 animated film, their vocal sound effects were provided by . In the 2003 sequel, they were voiced by Jeff Bennett, Brian Cummings, Jess Harnell, and J. Grant Albrecht. In the Book The Bandar Log only appear in the book Kaa's Hunting. It was revealed that Mowgli had been playing the Bandar Log and was told not to by Bagheera and Baloo. However, shortly afterward, Mowgli is abducted by the Bandar Log. The Bandar Log then take their prisoner to their hideout, the Cold Lairs. After a long battle with Bagheera and Baloo, they are hypnotized and defeated by Kaa. Other Appearances *The Bandar Log appeared in the 1967 Disney adaptation of the book, but are far less sinister; plus they have a new leader called King Louie. They return in the 2003 sequel, where they have turned the Cold Lairs into a nightclub with Baloo's help. They also appeared in the spinoff series TaleSpin, where they serve as employees of a nightclub called Louie's Place, run by Louie himself. *The Bandar Log appeared in the 1994 live action adaptation, where they are still less sinister, as they rule a temple under King Louie, who summons Kaa to kill intruders trying to steal the temple's treasure. *They appeared in the 2016 live-action adaptation, where they are shown to be sinister similar to their leader King Louie, as they want to use the power of the "Red Flower" (or fire) so that King Louie will become as powerful as Man. To that point, they kidnap Mowgli in order for Louie to goad him into giving out the secret of the Red Flower. However, Mowgli escapes and tricks Louie into crumbling down the temple, and the Bandar Log is last seen trying to remove the rubble to save their leader. During the credits sequence, the Bandar Log succeed in freeing Louie, although it is unlikely that this is considered canon to the events of the film. *They appeared in the 2018 live action titled Mowgli: The Legend of Jungle. As in the novel, they have no leader, do not follow the Law of the Jungle and are hated by other animals, but just like in Anime series, they work for Shere Khan and kidnapped Mowgli on Tabaqui's orders. They are afraid Kaa, who is their enemy and greatest fear. Gallery 2055 jpg crop display.jpg|The Bandar Log in the CGI series. Maugli.cd1.avi.image4.jpg|The Bandar Log in Adventures of Mowgli. Bandar-Log (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).jpg|The Bandar Log in Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli. Bandar-Log (Jetlag Productions) .JPG Junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-4036.jpg|The Bandar Log in the 1967 Disney animated film. BandarLogReal.png|The Bandar Log in the 1994 film 1000px-Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps_com-5177.jpg|The Bandar Log in the 2003 sequel Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-8845.jpg|The Bandar Log in the 2016 film Bandar Log (Mowgli).png|The Bandar Log in Mowgli: The Legand of Jungle. Trivia *In the anime series Jungle Book: Shonen Mowgli, their leader is an albino monkey named Alba. *In the CGI series, their leader is a female monkey named Masha. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Kidnapper Category:Redeemed Category:Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Amoral Category:Movie Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Minion Category:Power Hungry Category:Egotist Category:Outcast Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:TV Show Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Thugs Category:Anti-Villain Category:Gaolers Category:Arrogant Category:Wealthy Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Fighters Category:Murderer Category:Hostile Species Category:Incompetent Category:Comedy Villains Category:Extravagant Category:The Jungle Book Villains Category:Successful Category:Honorable Category:Protagonists Category:On & Off Category:Comic Relief Category:Conspirators Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Affably Evil Category:Mongers